Harry and Ginny
by RoseBella Hathaway
Summary: Harry and Ginny gets married...and is gonna have children... I know the summary sucks... Sorry but the story is good
1. Chapter 1 THE WEDDING PROPOSAL

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Harry Potter (sadly) I would love to own these amazing characters but... all rights go to J.K Rowling...**

 **-CHAPTER 1 :-** **THE WEDDING PROPOSAL**

It was new year's eve at the Burrow. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the sitting room with Mr and Mrs Weasley. Ginny was helping George and Percy in the kitchen, because Mrs Weasley had been kicked out after she had been stressing about the fact that there were, "too many grown up's in the place to cook for, you all eat so much."

Bill and Fleur were also at the Burrow, they were both outside with Charlie setting up the fire works for the display when the new year finally rolled over. Fleur was shouting directions to the boys, and was audible even in the sitting room.

Ginny called from the kitchen, "Come on the countdown's starting!"

Harry got up, he was thinking hard about when would be the best time to ask her. He heard Ron and Hermione get up also and together, they stepped out into the cold night air. Bill was stood with a tray of Firewiskey, Harry and Ron took one and stood shoulder shoulder looking up at the night's sky. George came over to them and stood on Harry's left, Ginny also joined them, she squeezed herself in-between Harry and George and took Harry's hand. Bill had put down the tray and was now helping Percy and Charlie with the final preparations.

Mrs Weasley came out of the Burrow, guiding Mr Weasley down the steps into the garden as he was carrying a large wooden wireless that was currently playing the radio station Wizarding Wireless Network News, WWNN. As the countdown reached 10; Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and he returned the pressure, George started shouting along with the wireless along with Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Percy and Charlie lit the fuses for the first fireworks, Ron and Hermione were helping a heavily pregnant Fleur get to her feet, and as the countdown reached the number 1, the skies over the Burrow were ablaze with light. All the fireworks were from WWW, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and some spelled out words like; "HAPPY NEW YEAR" and some "WELCOME TO A NEW YEAR OF MAYHEM" and finally to Harry's surprise "HARRY JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

That was the motivation he needed. Grinning Harry turned to Ginny whose face dropped, she started at him as he got down on one knee. George made an exaggerated wink at Harry then grinned more broadly.

"Ginny?, Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Ginny stared at him as he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small blue box. "H-h-Harry?" Ginny said breathlessly. He opened the box to revel a simple silver ring with a single diamond in the centre. "Harry," she paused "Yes! Harry, Yes." Harry stood, grinning still wider he put the ring onto her finger. Then he stumbled backwards as Ginny flung her arms around his neck, causing him to over balance and fall to the ground.

This was officially going to be the best year yet.

 **-HI guys... So did you like the story ? If so Please Review... ALSO I will be Posting the Next Chapter Soon...**


	2. Chapter 2 GINNY'S NEWS

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Harry Potter (sadly) I would love to own these amazing characters but... all rights go to J.K Rowling...**

 **CHAPTER 2 :- GINNY'S NEWS**

Harry was at the Burrow the sun was just starting to set over one of the hill tops that surrounded him he loved this time of day, it was the best time, Harry thought, to be able to think. And Harry had a lot to think about as just 1 month ago he had proposed to Ginny. And just last week Ginny came back to the Burrow and said that she was quitting the Holyhead Harpies all girls Quidditch team and he would not accept the excuse that the reason she had quit, was to spend more time with Harry and plan the wedding. Harry had his own suspicions, but never voiced them.

After dodging Bill's child two children Victoire and Dominique , Harry went back to the living room. There he found Ginny sat in the arm chair by the fire reading, she looked up as he entered and moved so that he could sit in the chair. Once he did, Ginny sat in his lap. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

They heard banging from the above them, they both looked up. A few seconds later Ron and Hermione came bustling into the room, Ginny put her head back onto Harrys shoulder and he began stroking her hair.

"Oi, you two." Ron said he sounded irritable, Harry stopped stroking Ginny's hair and looked at Ron. Ginny however did not move. "Oi, I don't want to see my sister-"

"Ohh shut up." Ginny interrupted "I'm not in the mood. And I can do whatever I like where ever I like thank you Ron!" Then she kissed Harry. Harry was taken by surprise, he smiled and kissed Ginny back.

"Oh, Ron just leave them alone." Said Bill as he and Fleur entered the room, "They're just kissing." Ron muttered something under his breath and Hermione hit him hard on the arm. "They are getting married soon. They're at perfect liberty to kiss whenever they like. Have you fixed a date yet?" Hermione asked Harry and Ginny.

"No," Harry answered "I haven't even found a Wedding ring yet," he paused Ginny had laid her head back onto Harrys shoulder "is that bad?" He asked the room at large.

"No not really," Bill said "I didn't get the wedding rings until after we were married,"

"That was only because we wanted to get married quickly because of the awful death eaters. But you too can wait as long as you like, you have nothing to rush for." Fleur told him

Ginny stirred in Harry's lap, she got up and took Harry's hand to lead him out into the garden. As they left the room he heard Ron mutter to Hermione "someone's in trouble"

Ginny stopped at the gate to the garden and looked at Harry. Harry knew what she was going to tell him. He grinned, so did she and they both hugged.

"How did you guess?" Ginny asked him Harry thought for a moment, "When you quit the Holyhead Harpies. I know how much you love that and I don't think that you'd give it up just for our marriage."

"No, I don't think I'd give it up for anything except something as big at this." Harry and Ginny went back into the living room, Harry sat back in the chair and Ginny stood by the fire facing the room after calling the rest of the burrow to the sitting room. Mrs and Mr Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Ron and Hermione, Charlie, Percy and Harry were all crammed into the small sitting room.

"Mum, Dad. Harry and I, well." She paused and looked at Harry who grinned "well, were going to have a baby. Mum, I'm pregnant." Everyone in the room froze, Harry's grin faded as he looked at Ron and Mrs Weasley. They had the same look on their face. Finally everyone burst into applause. Hermione got up and ran around the coffee table and hugged Ginny, Ron and Harry rose and Ron hugged Harry patting him on the back.

This year was just getting better and better.

 **HI guys... So did you like the story ? If so Please Review... ALSO I will be Posting the Next Chapter Soon...**


	3. Chapter 3 THE WEDDING PREPARATIONS

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Harry Potter (sadly) I would love to own these amazing characters but... all rights go to J.K Rowling...**

 **-CHAPTER 3 :- THE WEDDING PREPARATIONS**

One month later, Harry found himself lying next to Ginny, who was sleeping, she was lying on her side, as Harry, who lay awake, had his hand entwined in her hair. Today was the day, Harry thought, I'm marrying her. Ginny stirred, she rolled over and looked at Harry. She smiled her beautiful smile.

"Hi." She said and Harry laughed softly

"You wake up on our wedding day, and the first thing you say is 'hi'?"

"Ok then. What would you like me to say?" she said teasingly

"Maybe, I don't want you to say anything. Maybe I just want a kiss" Then he moved closer to Ginny on the bed and kissed her Just then the door banged open.

"Morning- ohh merlin's pants sorry" Harry rolled over to face the ceiling laughing

"Déjà vu much Ron?" Ginny said pushing the covers off herself and getting out of bed. Harry too remembered his 17th birthday party, Ron had walked in on them, in this same room, kissing. Harry looked at his watch, it was eight o'clock

"Ginny, if you don't mind I do need to take Harry away from your clutches this morning." Ron said going red, he also must remember Harry's birthday. Ginny pulled a top on over her vest as she replied to Ron.

"Fine take him, he's not allowed to see my dress anyway." Ginny said now pulling her hair into an untidy ponytail and pulling on some jeans. Harry got dressed quickly and headed down stairs for breakfast. Ginny stayed upstairs, she watched from her bedroom window as three of her older brothers, Charlie, Ron and George, unloaded the family car of wedding decorations and helped the muggle tent pitcher take everything out of the van. 10 minutes later she saw her brothers and Harry getting into the family car and drive off down the road. She then went down to the kitchen. Hermione was there, she was sat at the table being served breakfast by Kreatcher. He had come to live at the Burrow ever since Harry had moved in, Ginny's mum didn't approve at first, but after being served a fabulous dinner one evening, she allowed him to stay.

"My baby's getting married!" exclaimed Ginny's mother, Molly Weasley, two hours later as she helped Ginny into her wedding dress. "How are you feeling?" Hermione asked Ginny who shrugged "Ohh, she'll be fine. I know my baby's" Molly said beaming. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm marrying the man that I love. I'm fine." Ginny said, "Your fine now," said Fleur who stood by the door to Ginny's room, "but wait until you get to the aisle and you see him." This did nothing to help Ginny's nerves. She had been trying to hide them, but Hermione knew her better than that and she knew when she was being lied too. Once her mother and Fleur had left to help Ginny's father with the last of the decorations Hermione asked again "are you alright?" this time Ginny didn't lie to her,

"They were supposed to send an owl when they were coming back." She said "and were supposed to be getting married in an hour!"

"Ginny," Hermione said getting up to comfort her "their fine," she said pulling away and looking her in the eye "I've told Ron that if he gets Harry drunk before the wedding then I'll kill him." Ginny laughed, "not if mum gets there first" and she wiped a tear from her eye "but what if something's happened and I don't know, what if Harry's in St Mungos and dying what if-" but she was cut short by the sound of car doors slamming

"What if they forgot to send an owl?" Hermione laughed looking out the window. Thirty minutes to go. Fifteen minutes to go. Ten minutes to go. Harry was counting to minutes remaining while sitting in the gazebo that bill and Fleur had used when they got married. Ron, and the other Weasleys were helping everyone find their seats. Harry had offered to help, but he had been told firmly by Mrs Weasley to stay in the chair he was in now and not to leave it until told otherwise by her, which he was too scared to ignore.

Ginny was up in the house, she was having the finishing touches of her make-up done by Hermione and Fleur. With ten minutes to go, she left the Burrows sitting room for the last time as a Weasley.

 **-HI guys... So did you like the story ? If so Please Review... ALSO I will be Posting the Next Chapter Soon...**


	4. Chapter 4 Mr and Mrs POTTER

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Harry Potter (sadly) I would love to own these amazing characters but... all rights go to J.K Rowling...**

 **-CHAPTER 4 :- Mr AND Mrs POTTER**

Harry was sat with his head in his hands when Mrs Weasley came over to him beaming and telling him where to stand. She placed him slightly to the left of the aisle on the raised platform, and gave him a hug. Next she placed Ron, Neville and George next to him and on the floor. She then moved to the right hand side of the aisle and put Hermione, Fleur and Luna next to the place where Ginny would stand. She then took her seat in between Luna's father and Neville's grandmother.

Ginny was stood outside the tent her father stood with her, as the music started and the tent flaps were opened, her father put his arm out to her and she took it he looked her in the eyes and said one word, "Ready?" and she nodded. Suddenly becoming nerves and exited.

The music kicked in and everyone turned towards the entrance waiting to catch the first glimpse of Ginny's dress. Harry was told he couldn't look until she was stood next to him, he took his hands out of his pocket and stole a sideways glance at Ron. He was grinning at Harry. Harry closed his eyes, the music seemed too slow and the one minute walk down the aisle seemed too long. Finally he felt something tough his hand and he opened his eyes he turned to see Arthur Weasley, his hand out stretched to Harry. He took it and allowed his hand to be pulled to Ginny's hand. He flowed his hand with his eyes and when it touched Ginny's, he looked up to find Ginny had done the same. He beamed at her, she looked radiant. The wedding had begun and before Harry knew it he and Ginny were saying in unison

"I do."

The whole tent burst into applause and Harry kissed Ginny like he never had before.

After an age, or what may have been seconds, they broke apart and the applause died down.

Harry simply looked at her and took in her beautiful face and said one word "Hi" And she replied "We just got married and you say 'hi'? maybe I just want a kiss"

Then Ron said "Erm, Ginny they're gonna need to steal you and Harry"

The three of them laughed as people got up from their seats and moved forwards to congratulate them.

Two and a half hours later, it was time for Harry and Ginny's first dance. They danced alone for some time, before Ron and Hermione joined them, others started to file onto the dance floor and before they knew it they had been dancing to a mixture of rock, pop and waltz songs for another two hours and dinner was being served.

Next to him at the main table, Ron stood up. "I'd like to propose a toast to my sister and my best friend." He said raising his glass "to everlasting marriage" he finished and winked at Harry. Everyone raised their glass and mumbled , "to everlasting marriage" and drank.

People everywhere were now proposing toasts, this reminded Harry oddly of the night when, He, Hagrid and Slughorn were at Aragog's funeral. Over all the day had gone as well as anyone could expect.

 **-HI guys... So did you like the story ? If so Please Review... ALSO I will be Posting the Next Chapter Soon...**


End file.
